


Sit Back and Watch

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the propmt: Brandt lap dancing for Ethan while playing Beyoncé - Dance For You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back and Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who wrote this awesome prompt :) This if for you.

The team had started a ritual, which was: after the mission had been finished they would go to a bar in whatever land they were in and drink and dance. This had been going for three months and they had already gone by eight different bars.

It was always fun but today Jane had decided to do something… different.

“So, this is the plan. We’ll collect straws from the drinks we’re offered during an hour. The one that has the last will have to give a lap dance to the one that has the most.”

Benji spit his drink, “seriously? I am not doing a lap dance.”

“Who says you’ll be the one with fewer straws?”

“Come on, look at you! I’m not saying this to sound like I’ve got ego problems; I’m just being realistic. You could all be models, while I’m… your normal English man.”

“Exactly. You’re English. Every woman will want a piece of you,” Jane said.

“I don’t know…”

“Hey, we’re not going to have to dance here, right?” Will asked.

“No, you can do that at the hotel.”

“You?” Will asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m definitely not going to be the one dancing, hon.”

“We’ll see,” he smirked back.

“That’s it! I’ll be the judge, making sure none of you cheats,” Benji said enthusiastic.

Will and Jane seemed ready to bust his happiness bubble but Ethan beat it to them saying, “ok. You’re the judge. Let’s have some fun.”

And with that he had left their table and was walking towards a guy with brown hair.

“Wait, guys can buy us drinks too?” Will asked before Jane left the table.

“This is a bisexual’s bar so why not?” And with that she was gone.

“What are you waiting for? You’ve got one hour. Well, fifty nine minutes, actually,” Benji said and Will was up in a second.

*

An hour and a minute had passed when all the members were back at the table waiting for Benji to finish countdown.

He smirked when he finally looked up.

“Well?” Jane asked. It was obvious she was starting to get worried about the results. She knew she had collected a few straws but she had seen Ethan and Will hitting on guys (and some girls).

“Don’t worry Jane, you’re safe. You are in the middle of both of them with thirteen straws.”

She smiled but then… “wait, one of them collected more than I did?”

“Yes,” he made a dramatic pause, “Ethan collected fifteen straws and Will twelve.”

“Shit,” the later murmured.

“Don’t be like that. You’ll be doing what half the people in here want to. Actually, I think it’s more than half. Oh, and do not think of cheating,” he gave them a dark smirk, “I’ll make sure of it.”

Will didn’t even want to know, so instead he looked at Ethan who wasn’t showing any emotion. Of course he wasn’t.

“Come on, pretty boy. Time to get your award,” he said getting up and showing his palm to Ethan.

Ethan seemed to confuse for a second but then gave him one of his shark smiles and grabbed the other’s hand, “let’s go.”

With Benji snickering behind them and Jane ordering another drink the two left the bar.

Will wasn’t really worried. He honestly preferred giving a lap dance to Ethan than to Jane. Mostly because it wasn’t in Jane he was interested.

He looked at Ethan who was looking out of the window on the cab. They were five minutes away from their hotel and Will’s leg was starting to tremble.

Really, it wasn’t the fact that he was about to dance for Ethan. He could deal with that. He just didn’t know if he could deal with Ethan shooing him afterwards.

“We’re here,” the cab driver said and after Ethan paid they left.

They entered the hotel and went to the elevator. None of them said a word in the time it took them to reach the seventh floor and enter Ethan’s room.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Will asked, happy that his voice hadn’t tremble.

“I don’t know. You’re the… award, after all,” he said, smirking.

Will nodded and went to take a glass of whiskey to himself, “want one?”

“No, thanks,” Ethan answered and put a CD on.

Will, who had been taking his first gulp of the drink expelled it when the music started playing, “Beyonce? Seriously?”

“I think it’s appropriate, don’t you?” Ethan asked with such a smile than putting his drink down Will went to him and made him sit on a chair.

After that he took off his jacket and tie, opened a couple of his buttons and started dancing.

He didn’t think of who exactly he was dancing for, he simply… moved. The lyrics passed through his ears and with them his body moved.

He wasn’t a big fan of Beyonce but that music… it was calling for him.

After a minute and something of the dancing Ethan had put both his hands on his waist and was breathing hard against Will’s neck.

Deciding this meant he wasn’t going to be thrown out after this Will started dancing even more on top of him.

Sit back and watch  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes

When the music finally ended and “Run the World (Girls)” started playing both men were breathing hard.

Will started to get up, noticing he had a hard on, which would be hard to pretend it wasn’t there, but Ethan’s hands stopped him.

He looked at the other and suddenly they were kissing, meeting half way. They were both breathing hard and suddenly Will wasn’t dancing anymore, instead thrusting against the other man who met him all times.

When they both came the song had already ended and Will got free of the other man.

He got up and looked at Ethan who was starting to get his pupils back to their normal size.

Will smirked at him and started unbuttoning his shirt, noticing how Ethan’s eyes followed his fingers’ movements.

“Want to take this somewhere else?” He asked, voice dark.

Without waiting for an answer he turned back and let his shirt fall to the floor. He had his pants halfway out when Ethan hands were on his arms turning him around and they were kissing again.

It started calmly until Will put his knee between the other’s one legs and when they both fell into the bed they were kissing fervently.

*

The morning after things went like normally, except Benji seemed a bit red went they met him for lunch. They had missed breakfast, deciding to do other… activities.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yes,” he said not looking at them.

Jane gave them one look and smirking looked at the tech, “I told you he was good for it.”

Will realized quickly what Jane was implying and after coughing a couple of times went to get his plate. Yes, all was well.


End file.
